


Seven Minutes in Heaven - Byakuya Togami X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Title says it all, enjoy.Things get a little bit steamy.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven - Byakuya Togami X Reader

"HEY, LADIES AND GERMS!" Monokuma hopped onto the table, scaring all of you. "I'm bored, nobody's murdering each other!"

"Sorry to disappoint," you snapped back.

"I'll spice things up a bit!" He held out a black top hat. "Everyone put something in!"

"What? Why?" Your eyes widened as everyone obeyed without a second thought. "Fine." You took off the necklace your mother gave you.

"Good, good! Now, let's start the game!"

"Excuse me, but what game?" Chihiro asked.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven, of course!" the bear beamed.

"OH GOD!" Mondo cried.

"(Y/N), you pick first!" Monokuma demanded.

"Ugh, fine!" You looked over at the nearby closet nervously, then reached your hand in. And then...

...you touched something plastic, so you pulled it out. Glasses? Let's see, Toko wore glasses, and so did Hifumi, but these didn't look like the ones they had. So it had to be...

"Those are mine."

Oh shit.

Byakuya made his way over, squinting slightly. "May I have them back?"

"O-oh, sure." You handed them back, looking at your hands. "Um..."

"GO!" You shrieked as you were shoved into the closet along with Byakuya, falling right on top of him. "SEVEN MINUTES!"

"Damn bear," you growled.

"(Y/N), would you kindly remove yourself from on top of me?" he asked.

"What?" You looked down, finding that you were straddling him. "Gah!" You shot up into the corner. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine." He got up, dusting himself off. If it wasn't so dark, you could see his slight blush. "So...this is unfortunate."

"Yeah, it is," you agreed. Not exactly, you had a huge crush on him. Yes, he was a douche most of the time, but he really cared.

"What shall we do for the next six minutes?" He sat on a box. "It's boring in here."

"Yep." You leaned against the wall, trying not to freak out. "Let's just...talk."

"Alright." Byakuya folded his hands into his lap. "What do you want to talk about? I can tell you about the books I found in the librar-"

"I want to hear about you."

"I-wait, what?" He was silent for a while. "Why would you want to know that?"

"As your friend, I'd like to know more about you," you explained.

"Friend," he barley whispered. "Right...you know I'm the heir of the Togami family. I have a sister and thirteen half-siblings, and-"

"Thirteen?!" you interrupted.

"Yes, yes. Only one of us can head the family, and I came out on top. The rest were exiled." He rubbed his head.

"Exiled?! Don't you miss them?"

"No, not really."

"That's-"

"Horrible? Yes, it is a tragedy." Byakuya didn't seem fazed. "I'm the youngest."

"Huh, I see." You kept listening, completely absorbed in his story.

"Enough about me, what about you?" He tilted his head.

"Huh? Oh, well...I don't think I'm that interesting for a 'commoner'," you said, putting air quotes around the word.

"No, I'm interested. I don't know much about lower-class people." He rested his chin on his hand. "Go ahead."

"Well, I live in an ordinary house instead of a mansion, I have a little brother, I only went to public school until I came here, you already know what Ultimate I am, I like reading-"

"That's right, I saw you in the library." He quickly shut his mouth. "Go on."

"I cook for my family sometimes." You giggled a bit. "I suck at it."

"I never cook," Byakuya replied. "Servants do it for me." He pushed his glasses up. "You're intriguing, thank you for sharing."

"Anything for a friend."

"(Y/N), can I ask you something?" You nodded. "Are you...really my friend?"

"Of course I am," you laughed. "You can be a huge jerk, but I can tell you have a big heart. You care about all of us."

"I've never had friends," he muttered.

"Well, now you've got your first!" You tensed up as he stood up and came closer. "Yes?"

"(Y/N), back at home...do you have a partner?"

"Like, a boyfriend? No, I've never had one."

"I find that hard to believe." He tilted your chin up. "Now you've got your first."

"What do you mean?" you squeaked.

"Well..." Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then pressed his lips against yours.

 _Oh my god this is happening!_ you squealed internally. You kissed back eagerly, surprising him. He finally snapped out of it and kept kissing you, both of you blushing hard. You wrapped your arms around his neck, then he lifted you up and pressed you against the wall. You put your legs around his waist, knowing he wouldn't drop you.

"I, ah, I love you," you gasped.

"I love you too." He nipped at your bottom lip, causing you to let out a little whine. He began kissing down your neck, making you sigh and tilt your head back. "So beautiful..." You didn't stop him as he started to unbutton your shirt, or when he started fiddling with the clasp of your bra.

"SEVEN MINUTES ARE UP!" The door flew open, revealing Monokuma. You screamed and jumped away. "What the-OKAY, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS DO, BUT AT LEAST USE PROTECTION FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Shut up!" you wailed, then quickly buttoned your shirt as he readjusted his glasses.

"Way to go!" Hiro tried to give Byakuya a high five, but he just pushed him out of the way.

"My room tonight," he whispered in your ear. You just nodded dumbly. He gave you one last kiss before sitting down again.


End file.
